


Sacred Moon

by DarthImperius



Series: Darth Imperius' discontinued stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Implied Relationships, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Freeform, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories - Freeform, M/M, May have OOCness, Multiple Crossovers, Nobody! Harry, Organization XIII - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Prisioner of Azkaban, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthImperius/pseuds/DarthImperius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartless started to appear on England, and Harry Potter, with his knack for having trouble find him meets face to face with the strange creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter or any other franchise that appears or is mentioned on this fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter or any other franchise that appears or is mentioned on this fan fiction.

* * *

 

“Normal Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**_“Mysterious Voice”_ **

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 1 – Night of Fate _ **

Silence and Darkness.

There was nothing around him. No light, no sound, just…nothing. Yet somehow he could see himself. And he was falling. Falling into a void.

He wondered for how long he would fall, until he suddenly landed on top of something. But there was nothing under him, just darkness. It was then that a light erupted beneath his feet, expanding to form a giant circle. Soon, the light vanished, only to reveal a surface made of stained glass, and yet he could not understand what the images were.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

**_“So much to do, and yet so little time…”_ **

He frantically looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. “Who’s there?”

“Don’t be afraid, and take your time…the darkness hasn’t come yet.”

“What…?”

Out of nowhere, three pedestals appeared, forming a triangle. Floating above one was a sword, above another was a shield, and above the final one was a staff.

**_“Power is resting within you, and by giving it form…you give it strength.”_ **

**_“Choose well.”_ **

He wondered if the voice meant one of those things. Approaching the Sword Pedestal, he heard the voice again.

**_“The power of the warrior…invincible courage…a sword to save and to destroy…is this the power you seek?”_ **

He wondered about that. And he finally came to a decision “Yes.”

The sword disappeared in a flash of light. **_“Your path is set… but, what will you give in exchange… the power of the mystic…or the power of the guardian?”_**

Another choice…and once again he reached a decision. “The power of the guardian.”

**_“You’ve chosen the power of the warrior… and you’ve given up the power of the guardian…is this the form you chose?”_ **

“Yes.”

As soon as he said ‘yes’, the three pedestals collapsed, and the stained glass platform shattered, making the boy fall once again. However, le landed once more in another stained glass platform.

A light appeared around his hand, and a sword came into existence. “You have gained the power to fight…”

He then heard a strange noise coming from the floor, and he saw a dark shadows rising from it. The shadows then took the form of small black creatures with yellow eyes and two antennae. The creatures move to attack, but using the sword, the boy managed to defeat them.

A door with strange patterns then appeared, and when the boy approached it, it began to open, and a strong light emanated from the inside. The light then surrounded the boy, who moments later, found himself standing inside a room with stone walls and landscape paintings, without any kind of figure. There were some windows who had the same style as the stained glass floor. Out of nowhere, the cloaked figures appeared, one of the approached the boy.

“What is most important to you Harry?”

The boy, called Harry wondered about an answer.

“My friends.” He responded. The figure nodded, and disappeared in black mist.

Another figure approached Harry. “What do you want outta life?”

Harry answered the being. “To see rare sights.”

The second figure then vanished, leaving only Harry and the third one, who proceeded to ask Harry the final question.

“What are you most afraid of?”

Harry was uncertain about the answer. There were a few things he was afraid of, but he did not know what his greatest fear was. But he then had a faint idea of what it was.

“To be forgotten.”

A blinding light erupted from the third figure, and Harry found himself back in the stained glass platform. But once again, the stained glass had a different design. He noticed that this platform had more light than the others.

“The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes…”

Looking behind him, Harry noticed that his shadow was stretching, and it began to rise from the ground, taking the form of a giant black creature with yellow eyes and tentacles on its face. Harry noticed that there was a heart-shaped hole on its torso.

**“And this shadow does not belong to you, for it is an intruder…”**

**“But do not be afraid…”**

The giant creature raised its fist and moved to strike Harry, who quickly moved out of the way. As the giant fist struck the floor, a black vortex formed around the it and the small black creatures from earlier appeared again.

Using the sword, Harry slashed the creatures, vanquishing them, and proceeded to strike the hand of the giant monster. After slashing for a few seconds, the giant raised its fist and proceeded to do the same thing with the other.

After defeating the small creatures that appeared from the second vortex, Harry used the sword to strike even more violently the creature, and instead of targeting the fist, he went for the legs. Caught unaware, the giant creature was unprepared for Harry’s attack, and it collapsed of the floor. Harry then climbed on top of the creature and struck the sword on its head. The dark being then turned into a black mist that vanished moments after. However, a small black vortex appeared under Harry, and he began to be swallowed by it.

**“… for you hold the mightiest weapon of all.”**

The darkness then disappeared, only for Harry to awaken in a small bedroom in a house of Privet Drive, wondering what that dream was about.

* * *

 

(Several days later…)

Anger was the only emotion that Harry felt at the moment. How dare that woman say those things about his parents? At least she was now the size of her ego, but he now knew that there was no return to the Dursleys. And that woman deserved what had happened to her. Harry however, was worried about the fact that he had used magic outside of Hogwarts.

Walking away from the kid’s playground and not noticing the black dog watching him, Harry, dragging his trunk with him, headed towards an alleyway. Hungry and tired, Harry had some Galleons in his pocket, but he was far away from London and Diagon Alley. He sat down on his trunk, and rested for a while, hoping that no one would find him there.

However, his wish did not come true. Harry noticed that the shadows of the alley were moving, and he remembered the dream he had several days ago. Panicking, Harry tried to run away, only to find his path blocked by the same black creatures from his dream. Looking behind him, Harry saw the same creatures. He was now surrounded, and they were slowly approaching him. As they got closer, Harry thought he was finished, until he was blinded by the same light of his dream. He felt something on his hand, and looking down, he saw that he was holding a weapon of sorts. It had a short green sea handle with a black pommel, and a black guard that was curved around the handle and yet it did not connect with its base. The shaft of the blade was silver, with semi-circular indentations on its sides. The teeth were comprised by two silver triangular blades that overlapped each other and slant downwards. There was also a Keychain that resembled the hilt that was attached to the weapon.

**_“Keyblade…”_ **

Harry’s eyes widened. It was the same voice from the dream.

**_“Keyblade…”_ **

He presumed that the weapon he held was what the voice called ‘Keyblade’. Preparing himself, Harry slashed the Keyblade towards the creatures and became surprised when they tried to back away from it.

_“Are they afraid of this?”_ he wondered. Harry then attacked the creatures, destroying them, only to find that more were appearing. Finding himself exhausted, Harry continued to fight against the black creatures, until there was none left. His greatest mistake was when he lowered down his guard. Behind him a larger shadow took form, Harry heard it and turned around, only to find a creature similar to the others, but taller and with longer antennae and it seemed more muscular as well. Unlike the others, this one had a more humanoid shape.

Harry’s exhaustion and hunger were affecting him, and both played a role on what happened next. Harry was drawing the Keyblade to attack, but the creature was faster. It jumped towards Harry with its arm stretched towards him , and a second later, Harry felt pain in his chest. Looking down, Harry saw that the creature’s hand was inside of him. Harry dropped the Keyblade, who then vanished the moment it touched the ground.

The creature then proceeded to remove the hand from Harry’s chest, holding what looked like a heart, but not the muscular organ.

The creature released the heart, which began to be surrounded by a black aura.

At the same moment, Harry’s body began to fade and the last thing he heard has someone shouting his name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Keyblade Harry wields appeared on Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and is called Rejection of Fate.
> 
> Like my concurrent fanfic King of Kings, Ruling over Rulers (a normal Harry Potter fanfic), I have base plot of this story planned out. I may however add some things such as "side" pairings.
> 
> This fanfic was originaly posted on Fanfiction.net.


	2. XV

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter or any other franchise that appears or is mentioned on this fan fiction.

* * *

 

“Normal Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 2 – XV _ **

**Twilight Town**

Beneath the endless setting sun, rested a quiet city. On the outskirts of the town, surrounded by the woods, was an old manor, protected by a tall wall and a locked gate. Near the gate, lying on the floor, was a boy.

Moments later, the boy stirred and awoke. Standing up, the boy looked around, with a black expression on his face. He could tell that something was rong, but his mind was unable to focus on that. Instead it focused on a dark portal that appeared near him.

A cloaked figure walked out of the portal and walked towards him, stopping a few feet away.

“You seek answers…” The man waved his arm and letters appeared in front of the boy, forming a word.

‘HARRY’

“And you feel nothing. Nothing is real.” Said the cloaked man.

“I can give you purpose.”

He nodded, and the man waved his arm once again. The letters started to swirl around the boy, to the point where they were barely visible as letters. The cloaked man then slammed his fist into them and four points of golden light shoot out. The boy closed his eyes to shield them from the light, and when he opened them he saw that the letters had rearranged themselves with them becoming golden, and that there was a new letter among them. An X.

“Raxhyr.” Said the boy in a faint voice.

“Correct.” Said the man “That is the new you.”

The boy, now called Raxhyr, looked at the man and the portal behind him. The cloaked man motioned him to enter the portal, and he obeyed.

* * *

 

**The World That Never Was**

Above a vast dark city filled with skyscrapers, floated an enormous white castle filled with symbols: The Castle That Never Was. Within it, in a hallway, a dark corridor appeared, and the cloaked man and Raxhyr walked out of it, which then proceeded to vanish. Next to them, a door opened to reveal a bedroom. The walls were white and metal-like, with a window showing the exterior of the castle. There was a bed with a headboard shaped like a strange symbol. On top of the bed was a black coat, just like the one the man was wearing.

“This will be your room. Dress that and wait here. A member of the Organization will collect you soon.”

The cloaked man then left, and Raxhyr was left alone inside of the bedroom. He looked closely at the black coat. It was a smaller version of the one that the man was wearing. Raxhyr grabbed the cloak and he put it on. The moment he was dressed with it, his previous clothes vanished from his body, only to be replaced by black boots, pants and gloves. He decided to cover his face with the hood of the coat.

He sat on the bed, waiting for someone to arrive. In his mind, he could remember faint memories that were somewhat blurry. Deciding not to think too much about it, Raxhyr continued to wait. Several minutes later, another man walked in. He was tall, and was also wearing a black coat. He had an eye patch on his face, and his hair was dark with grey streaks and was tied into a long ponytail.

“So, you’re the new kid Xemnas brought?” said the man.

“Xemnas?”

“Yep. The leader of the Organization, or you may call him Superior as well.” Answered the man. “The name’s Xigbar, Number II.”

Raxhyr nodded.

“What is your name kiddo?”

“Raxhyr.”

“Raxhyr, huh…anyway, Xemnas has summoned you to the Round Room.”

“Round Room?”

Xigbar nodded, and a dark corridor appeared next to the bedroom entrance.

“In you go.”

Raxhyr got up from the bed and entered the portal, followed by Xigbar.

\--line break-----------------

In Where Nothing Gathers (also known as the Round Room), a circular room containing thrones who differed in height, twelve members of the Organization were waiting for the arrival of Xigbar. It was then that a Dark Corridor appeared, and Xigbar and Raxhyr exited the portal.

Xemnas then spoke.

“Gentleman, It seem luck is on our side.”

Most of the other members shifted in their thrones, wondering what Xemnas meant.

“Once again, I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat.”

The others looked at the cloaked figure of Raxhyr. If he could feel anything, he would have felt nervousness.

“Number XV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade’s chosen.”

* * *

**(Dream Sequence)**

The blur from the memories was fading. He could see and hear them now. But it was still not perfect.

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off --"_

_“Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.”_

_“To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.”_

_"There is no good and evil, there is only power...and those too weak to seek it."_

_“There's an empty chair at the staff table.... Where's Snape?"_

_“So where shall I put you?”_

The memories seemed to flood his mind, as he remembered the life of his original persona. He remembered that he was called Harry Potter, and that his parents were called James and Lily. There were memories however, that contradicted others. He could see an old man pointing a stick at his other self and muttering a strange word.

_“Obliviate.”_

There was something clearly wrong with that. However, he was removed from those thoughts as another wave of memories returned to him.

**(Dream Sequence End)**

* * *

 

Axel was walking through the hallways, heading towards the new kid’s room to see if he had awoken yet. Upon entering, he saw a group of three Dusks drawing on Raxhyr’s face.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

The Dusks, scrambled away from the sleeping boy, disappearing through the walls.

“Seems that they always like to pick on the new guy.” He muttered

“Time to wake up new guy!” he yelled at the boy.

Raxhyr opened his eyes and rose from the bed. Looking around, he saw who disturbed him.

“Nice to see you’ve woken up. The name’s Axel, Number VIII. Got it memorized?”

Raxhyr look at the man who introduced himself as Axel and decided to introduce himself as well.

“Raxhyr, Number XV.”

“So that’s your name, huh? Good thing you’re not like Roxas though. During his first week I had to teach him to speak.”

“Who’s Roxas?”

“He’s Number XIII. Like you he can also wield the Keyblade.”

_“Keyblade…”_

“I better go anyway. Saix is assigning missions. You should go and see him. See ya!”

Raxhyr looked around and noticed that something was different. Touching his face, he realized that unlike Harry Potter, he was not wearing glasses and he could see perfectly. After looking at himself in a mirror and after washing his face, he quickly headed towards The Grey Area.

Upon entering the room, he saw that there were only two people inside. One had blue hair while the other had pink hair.

“The other Keyblade wielder…” muttered the pink haired man.

He was approached by the blue haired man, who he assumed was Saix.

“Raxhyr, your work begins today. I will issue missions, which the Organization expects you to carry out.”

He nodded.

“Think of these early missions as exercises, as you have much to learn before we put you to a real test.”

He nodded once again.

“Today, you will be working with Marluxia. Come and see me when you are ready.” Saix then walked to the glass wall.

“Welcome to the fold, Raxhyr. We’ll set out once you’re ready.” Said Marluxia.

He then proceeded to walk towards Saix. “Are you ready?” asked the blue haired man.

“Yes.”

Saix then turned towards Marluxia.

“Make sure you instruct him well.”

The other man nodded. A dark corridor appeared, and both Marluxia and Raxhyr entered it.

* * *

 

**Twilight Town**

Both Marluxia and Raxhyr arrived in the Sandlot. Both noticed that there was no one around.

“Raxhyr, was it? I haven’t properly introduced myself. I am Marluxia, Number XI.” He introduced himself while brushing his hair.

“Ok. What exactly do I have to do?”

“Ah yes, your job is to collect hearts.”

“Collect…hearts? How am I supposed to do that?”

“Could you summon your Keyblade for me?”

Raxhyr shrugged. “I think I can.”

Stretching his arm, Raxhyr summoned the Rejection of Fate.

“It is different from Roxas’s Keyblade…”whispered Marluxia.

Raxhyr however heard him. _“Who is Roxas…?”_ he thought.

“You are lucky Number XV, to be a chosen of the Keyblade.” Said Marluxia.

Suddenly, several creatures appeared in from of them. Raxhyr recognized them from Harry’s memories.

“I recognize these things. What are they?”

“Nothing to be feared. But let’s put that power of yours to a little test. Use the Keyblade, and defeat those Heartless.”

Advancing towards the small black creatures, Raxhyr slashed the Keyblade towards them, destroying the Heartless one by one.

“Good. Those Heartless are called Shadows.”

“What exactly are the Heartless?”

“Dark creatures that search for hearts. There are two varieties: the Purebloods, which the Shadows belong to, don’t release hearts when you defeat them, so as your mission is to collect hearts, you don’t need to concern yourself with them. The others however, are the Emblem Heartless, which when defeated, release hearts.”

Three Heartless appeared. But these were different from the Shadows. These ones had a blue body with a symbol on their chest, and each wore a helmet, revealing only the yellow eyes.

“Those there are the Emblem Heartless. Take out those Soldiers, as they are your real targets.”

Raxhyr proceeded to strike the Heartless and after dodging a few of their attacks, he managed to defeat the three of them. He noticed that something left their bodies when they were defeated.

“I assume that those were hearts…”

“Correct. And your job is to collect those hearts.”

“What happened to them?”

“They will gather as one to from Kingdom Hearts.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Completing Kingdom Hearts is our primary objective, and for that we need as many hearts as we can get.”

“That’s what the organization does then?”

“Actually, only you, Roxas and Number XIV are able to collect hearts, as a Keyblade is required for that.”

“Ah…”

“Anyway our work here is done. And just like him you wielded the Keyblade perfectly. We can now RTC.”

“RTC?”

“Return to the Castle.” Marluxia said as a dark corridor appeared. “Shall we?”

* * *

 

**_Raxhyr’s Diary Entry : I_ **

**_This was my first day working for the organization. Saix told me to keep a diary, and he said that nobody would check it. I suppose that I will write about my first assignment. I went with Marluxia to a world called Twilight Town, where I fought against the Heartless and learned my purpose. I, as well as two other Keyblade wielders have to defeat Emblem Heartless to complete something called ‘Kingdom Hearts’. I have no idea what is its purpose though._ **


	3. Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter or any other franchise that appears or is mentioned on this fan fiction.

* * *

 

“Normal Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 3 – Learning _ **

**The World That Never Was**

As Raxhyr entered the Grey Area, he was greeted with a closing Corridor of Darkness. Looking around, he saw that sitting on one of the couches was Xigbar, while another member was standing near a wall. Saix was on his usual spot, near the glass wall.

“Raxhyr, today you will be partnered with Xigbar.”

He nodded. “Heartless?”

“Yes. The mission area is near the old manor in Twilight Town.”

Xigbar got up from the couch and walked towards him. “Let’s not waste any time kiddo.”

Raxhyr nodded again and when Corridor of Darkness appeared, they both walked in.

* * *

 

**Twilight Town**

Exiting the Corridor, Raxhyr laid his eyes upon a familiar location. This was where he was born. Xigbar noticed that. “Remembering this place huh?” he asked “Where you were born like all of us? Well keep those thoughts away because we have company!”

Looking behind, he saw three Yellow Opera Heartless surrounded by Shadows. AS he summoned his Keyblade, Xigbar summoned his Arrowguns.

“I’ll take out the Shadows kiddo. You focus on the others.”

Raxhyr nodded and charged towards the Yellow Operas, while Xigbar shot the Shadows.

Hitting the Emblem Heartless with the Keyblade, Raxhyr managed to defeat the three heartless, releasing the hearts.

Looking around to check if there were more, he dismissed the Keyblade.

“Seem like our work is done here.” Said Xigbar.

“Okay.” Looking at the woods, Raxhyr spotted something. It looked like a barrier made of black and white bolts.

“What is that?”

“Huh? Oh that! Those are barricades. They make sure you stay on the right track and don’t go snooping around to places you shouldn’t go.”

“Oh.”

The Corridor of Darkness appeared, and the duo walked in.

* * *

 

**_Raxhyr’s Diary Entry: II_ **

**_My second day of work in the organization was rather short. I got paired with Xigbar, Number II. Our mission was to defeat some Heartless near the Old Mansion in Twilight Town. I also learned about barricades during the mission._ **

* * *

 

**The World That Never Was**

The next day, while waiting for Saix to assign a mission, Raxhyr was staring at the outside of the castle. Above on the sky, was floating something that resembled a giant heart-shaped yellow moon.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Looking over his shoulder, Raxhyr saw a young man with steel-blue hair that covered one side of his face.

“The hearts you, Roxas and Number XIV release are gathering up there, in Kingdom Hearts.”

 _“That’s Kingdom Hearts?”_ he thought

“To complete it and unite with it is the goal of our Organization”

“Unite with it?”

“It is how we shall become complete beings.”

“In any case, I’m Number 6, Zexion, also know as the Cloaked Schemer. I will join you on your mission today. We are to go to Twilight Town and I shall inform you what our goals are there.”

* * *

 

**Twilight Town**

The two arrived in the Sandlot area of the town via Corridor of Darkness. It seemed that the area was empty, save for a few birds.

“Your mission today is to eliminate a set quantity of Heartless. Sometimes, the Organization may call upon you to meet other objectives such as preforming recon, for example. Regardless of the task you have been given, your main orders still hold. Using your Keyblade to collect hearts.”

“In other words, killing two birds with one stone.” Said Raxhyr

“That’s one way to put it, but yes.”

Several heartless appeared in the Sandlot. Raxhyr proceeded to attack them with the Keyblade, defeating each one.

“I assume that the main part of the mission is over?”

“Correct. However, there are still Heartless wandering about.” Said Zexion as a group of Shadows and Yellow Operas appeared. “As you can see.”

The two proceeded to attack the heartless, with Zexion focusing on the Purebloods while Raxhyr focused on the Emblem Heartless. A while later, the Sandlot was empty of Heartless.

“You don’t have to eliminate them all, as that is your choice. However, you won’t get any respect if you just go back to the castle when there is still work to be done. Just remember that the Organization rewards those who make the extra effort.”

“Anyway, now that the mission is over, do you have any questions?”

“Before, you mentioned that we have to unite with Kingdom Hearts to become complete beings. But, why aren’t we complete?”

“Raxhyr, you and I and all the Organization’s members are what we call Nobodies.”

“I presume that the word has a different meaning from the common one.”

“Nobodies with a capital N. It is a name for those of us who are missing a vital piece of who we are: our hearts.”

“We don’t have hearts?”

“Correct. Like all of us, your original persona lost his for some reason, and so you were born without one. Yet you and the other two can help us collect them. Kingdom Hearts is made of the very things we lack—a vast quantity of hearts. Are you starting to understand why you three are so important? While each of us has a vital role in the organization , yours is to collect hearts.”

He nodded. “I understand.”

“Let’s just hope you can get the job done. Any more questions?”

“Yes. You mentioned before that you were known as the Cloaked Schemer. Do the other members have titles like that?”

“They do. The title is connected to the attribute of the member. For example, Lord Xemnas is known as the Superior of the In-Between, while his attribute is Nothingness.”

“Do I have a title or an attribute?”

“Not yet. When your attribute reveals itself, then Lord Xemnas shall designate your title. Any more questions?”

“No.”

“Then we should RTC. Come on.” Said Zexion, as a Corridor of Darkness materialized, and both entered it.

* * *

 

**_Raxhyr’s Diary Entry: III_ **

**_Today I found that I am what we call a Nobody—that I am incomplete. And just like the rest of the organization, I was born without a heart, and because of that we can’t feel anything. The others seem to simulate emotion based on the memories of their original selves. Should I do the same?_ **

* * *

 

**The World That Never Was**

“Today will be your first true mission.”

“My first true mission?” said Raxhyr, sounding surprised.

“Indeed.” Said Saix “While the other missions you had were just practice, today begins your true work for the organization.”

“What’s the mission?”

“You will be paired with Xaldin. The mission is the usual. Collect the hearts from the heartless so that we can complete Kingdom Hearts.”

The man, Xaldin, walked towards him.

“I trust you are ready?”

Raxhyr nodded, and a Corridor of Darkness opened.

* * *

 

**_Raxhyr’s Diary Entry: IV_ **

**_Today was my first real mission and I teamed up with Xaldin. He seemed to approve the fact that I was completely focused on the mission. Once again, I fought against Heartless and I released the hearts. Nothing too different from before._ **


	4. Roxas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter or any other franchise that appears or is mentioned on this fan fiction.

* * *

 

“Normal Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 4 – Roxas _ **

**Terra Prima**

Inside of Hogwarts, in her office, Minerva McGonagall was walking back and forth. It had been several days since Harry potter had disappeared, and while it was common knowledge that he had ran away from home, no one knew what had happened to him.

No one except her.

During her teenage years, while she was not at Hogwarts during the summer, Minerva had been a student under a Keyblade Master. She remembered a college of hers, whose name was Xehanort. He had trained under the same master, and when both took the Mark of Mastery exam, they passed with flying colours. During those years she had learned of the Heartless and of the danger they posed to the Realm of Light and the hearts of people. During the last few years, she noticed that several stars had gone missing, and few days ago, most of them had been restored. She wondered if something was happening to the Worlds. Yet what had surprised her most was when she had detected a group of Heartless on the world.

Apparating to the closest location of where the Heartless were, she heard a lot of noise coming from a nearby alley. Summoning her Keyblade Sleeping Lion, she headed towards the alley, where she was met with something she had not been prepared for.

Lily and James’s son Harry was fighting against several heartless with a Keyblade of his own. She never expected to find another Keyblade wielder on this world, much less her Hogwarts student, but the proof was in front of her. She became impressed when Harry succeeded in defeating the heartless, but she noticed he looked exhausted. However, like Harry, when she notice the heartless she knew as Neoshadow, it was already too late. She watched as the creature ripped out her student’s heart and as the body faded away while the hearts was consumed by a dark aura and disappeared. She yelled Harr’s name in shock and charged forward, destroying the remaining heartless with her Keyblade.

She proceeded to grab Harry’s trunk and glasses, which fell from his face when the Neoshadow attacked him, and apparated to her house.

And now here she was. Not knowing if she should reveal her secret to the others, or if she should remain in silence.

* * *

 

**The World That Never Was**

****As Raxhyr awoke, he say that some Dusks were preparing to draw on his face. Shooing the lesser Nobodies, he got up and after checking if he had something on his face, he headed towards the Grey Area. Inside, he saw that the only person in there was Saix. He headed towards him to know what his mission today was.

“You will have to wait Number XV. The one who will accompany you hasn’t arrived yet.”

He nodded and sat in one of the couches, waiting for the Organization member he would work with. After a few moments, he heard footsteps coming from the entrance, and when he looked, he saw a boy slightly older than him with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He watched as the boy walked towards Saix, presumably for a mission as well.

“Roxas, starting today you will be work alongside Raxhyr. I want you to pay attention to the intel I prepared for you.”

_“So that’s Roxas, huh?”_ thought Raxhyr _“I wonder how Xion looks like.”_

As Roxas prepared himself, Saix addressed them.

“Today marks your first time on a mission together. You are to eliminate a set quantity of Heartless. Roxas, you are in charge.” he said while giving a piece of pare to Roxas.

“Me? Oh… okay.”

Raxhyr only nodded.

As the Corridor of Darkness opened, Roxas and Raxhyr walked in.

* * *

 

**Twilight Town**

The Corridor of Darkness materialized near the Old Mansion, and as Raxhyr and Roxas walked out, Roxas looked at the hooded form next to him.

_“Why is he covering his face?”_ he thought. Deciding to look instead at the paper Saix had given him, Roxas gave the instructions to his partner.

“It says or targets are spread across the Tram Common.”

Raxhyr nodded, and Roxas headed towards the crack that lead into the town. Once inside, both were greeted with Yellow Operas.

“Let’s go.” Said Roxas as he summoned his Keyblade.

As Raxhyr summoned his, he noticed that Roxas’s Keyblade actually looked like a giant key. The two charged towards the Heartless, easily defeating them. Roxas looked at Raxhyr’s Keyblade and his eyes widened.

“It’s different from mine…” he thought

The two walked through the streets, searching for the rest of the Heartless. AS the walked, Raxhyr heard a noise behind them. Turning around, he saw that a group of Soldiers had appeared,

“Roxas, behind us!” he warned.

Turning around, Roxas ran towards the Heartless with only one thought on his mind. _“This is the first time I heard him say anything…”_

The duo defeated the Soldiers, only for a group of Dire Plants and Yellow Operas to appear. Again, the two attacked the Heartless, and Raxhyr noticed that Roas was using some sort of power with his Keyblade, throwing fire towards the Dire Plant he was fighting, only to finish of the Heartless with the Keyblade itself.

Having defeated the Heartless I the Tram Common area, Roxas and Raxhyr looked around to see If there were any left.

“Seems there are none left.2 said Raxhyr,

Roxas looked at him. “Yeah.”

Raxhyr opened a Corridor of Darkness. “Shall we RTC?”

“Huh,… I have to go somewhere. You go ahead without me.”

Raxhyr nodded. However as he walked away, Roxas called him.

“Raxhyr.”

He looked around.

“That’s your name right?”

“Yeah.” He answered.

Roxas nodded, and Raxhyr entered the Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

 

**_Raxhyr’s Diary Entry: V_ **

**_I was paired with Roxas, one of the two other Keyblade Wielders of the Organization. His Keyblade looked different from mine, and as I was about to RTC, he asked me about my name._ **

* * *

 

**The World that Never Was**

As he walked into the Grey Area, Raxhyr saw that Roxas was already there, as were most of the Organization members. Walking towards Roxas, Raxhyr decided to uncover his head, something that was noticed by those present in the room. As they all looked at him, they saw a boy with emerald-green eyes and messy black hair that covered what looked like a faint scar. While some gaped at his appearance, he simply ignored them and continued to head towards Roxas.

“Good morning Roxas.”

“Huh,… G-Good Morning Raxhyr.”

“When shall we go?”

“Now if you’re ready.”

Raxhyr nodded, and both entered the newly opened Dark Corridor.

* * *

 

**Twilight Town**

Roxas and Raxhyr had appeared on the Sandlot. Near them was their target. A large Emblem Heartless similar to the Soldier called Sergeant. It was surrounded by various Yellow Operas. As both summoned their Keyblades, the Yellow Operas charged at them.

Roxas used a combination of magic and the Keyblade, while Raxhyr relied only on his own Keyblade. As soon as the Yellow Operas were defeated, the duo turned their sights towards the Sergeant Heartless.

Roxas charged at the Heartless, hitting it with the Keyblade a few times, only to be kicked towards a wall by the Heartless. Raxhyr jumped towards the Emblem, and since Roxas had already weakened it, he managed to destroy it with a single hit, releasing the Heart.

Roxas got up, and walked towards Raxhyr.

“Nice work!”

“Thanks, but you were the one who weakened it. I only gave the final blow.”

Roxas shrugged “You also got rid of the Yellow Operas. Since our mission is over, would you like to come with me for something?”

“Something?”

“Yeah. Axel called it the ‘Icing on the Cake’.”

Raxhyr pondered. He didn’t exactly knew anyone In the Organization, and this seemed like an opportunity.

“Okay.”

“Follow me then.”

Raxhyr followed Roxas, until they reached the Station Plaza, where a large Clock Tower was located. He followed Roxas as they climbed the tower until they reached the top. If he could have felt anything, it would have been amazement.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Raxhyr nodded. “Okay.”

As Roxas left, Raxhyr sat down and looked at the view. He could see the entire town, under the everlasting sunset. Without him noticing, some minutes had passed, and Roxas had returned with two popsicles.

“Here ya go.” He said while handing one to Raxhyr. “Sea-Salt Ice Cream.”

Raxhyr looked at it. He knew that his original persona had never ate ice cream so he didn0t knew is he had liked it or how it tasted.

“Well? Go on, try it!”

Raxhyr took a bite out of the ice cream.

“It’s salty, but at the same time it’s also sweet.”

“It’s really good right? Axel and I usually come here for ice cream after work.” Said Roxas who then tok a bite out of his ice cream “It’s his favourite.”

Raxhyr snorted “Sounds like it’s also yours.”

“Yeah. Axel said he took me here on my first day of the Organization.”

“You two must be close.”

“Axel’s my first friend.”

“Friend… he had friends…”

“Huh? Who did?”

“Harry. My original self.”

They continued to eat the ice cream.

“Raxhyr, do you think we could be friends?”

Raxhyr looked at Roxas and gave a small smile. “Sure.”

* * *

 

**_Raxhyr’s Diary Entry: VI_ **

**_I worked with Roxas today again. When we completed the mission, he took me to the Clock Tower where we ate ice cream. Roxas asked me if we could be friends and I accepted, although I don’t remember too well how it was to have a friend. It’s a little blurry._ **


	5. Terra Prima

* * *

“Normal Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

* * *

**_ Chapter 5- Terra Prima _ **

**The World That Never Was**

As he entered the Grey Area, Raxhyr only saw Saix on his usual spot. Wondering where Roxas was, he headed towards the blue haired man.

“Raxhyr, today you will perform a mission on your own. We want you to do recon on a new world we have discovered. “

“Yes sir.”

“This world is large so you will be restricted to our areas of interest. If it is necessary, blend with the crowd and socialize with the people. If you see any heartless, deal with them. And make sure you keep your face covered with the hood.”

Raxhyr nodded and opened the Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

 

**Terra Prima**

As he exited the portal, Raxhyr found himself in a narrow alley. Putting on his hood, he headed towards what looked like the main street. As he left the alley, he noticed that there was nearly no one on the street, and only when he looked around he recognized where he was.

Diagon Alley.

He knew this place from Harry’s memories, so that meant he was on Earth. If he had a heart he would be shocked, but to him this situation brought nothing. He was simply in a familiar world were his original self was born, and where he ceased to exist.

Right now, he was Raxhyr, Number XV of the Organization who intended to get a heart of his own.

Moving to the location of the large white building, which he recognized as Gringotts, Raxhyr wondered if he could access Harry Potter’s accounts. He knew that there was a lot of money in his trust vault and he could use that to buy things in Diagon Alley such as books. He had wanted to know a few things since he gained the memories.

As he walked, he did his best to ignore the looks and whispers some of the wizards were giving him.

“Look at those robes…”

“Do you think it’s a Death Eater?”

“Of course not! They had masks. It can only be a foreigner.”

“The things young people wear these days…”

Approaching the bank, Raxhyr entered without even looking at the ‘warning poem’. He noticed that the wizards who saw him were giving him the same looks as the ones outside, while the goblins looked at him with wide eyes. Did they recognize the Black Coat? He approached one of the desks that had no clients and attempted to address the goblin. However the goblin spoke first.

“What reason has one who travels in darkness has to come to Gringotts?”

Raxhyr feigned surprise and narrowed his eyes. “How do you know that?”

“The Black Coat is a giveaway stranger. And I repeat myself. What reason do you have to come here?”

“I wish to access my vaults.”

The goblin sneered. “And who are you exactly? I certainly know that there are no vaults in Gringotts that belong to someone from another world.”

Raxhyr uncovered his face in a way that only the goblin could see him. Said goblin jumped in his chair when he saw who he was speaking to.

“M-Mr. P-Potter, I-I had no idea it was you.” He whispered.

Raxhyr frowned. He didn’t like to be referred as him, but since everyone in this world would associate him as such, it would have to do.

“Yes, it is me. Can I make and withdrawal from my vault?”

“Which one?”

“Which one? What do you mean ‘which one’? I only have one vault.”

The goblin’s eyes widened. “Please follow me Mr. Potter.”

The goblin got up from his chair and headed towards a hallway, with Raxhyr following him. They walked until reaching a door with the words ‘Inheritance and Soul Tests’. The goblin opened the door and the two entered. It was a small room with little to no decoration. There was a goblin seated behind a desk with two chairs in front of it, a bookshelf, and what looked like an altar.

“Master Ragnok, Mr. Potter needs to perform a Soul Test. It seems he had no idea that he possessed more than one vault.”

The goblin called Ragnok looked at Raxhyr through his monocle. Raxhyr noticed he was missing an eye.

“Is that so? Then approach the Altar Mr. Potter.” Instructed the goblin as he got up from his chair. The other goblin let and Raxhyr did as he was told.

He looked at the altar. It was made of black marble and had strange symbols carved into it, with a strange circular pedestal in the middle top, and two rectangular granite pedestals on each side of the circle. He looked at Ragnok as he summoned a blank piece of parchment and placed it on top of one of the granite pedestals.

“Place you hand on top of the circle Mr. Potter. It will analyse your soul in order to confirm your identity.”

Raxhyr placed his hand on the pedestal. Suddenly, the circle glowed with a blue light, and after a few seconds, words began to appear on the parchment.

“Remove your hand from the altar.”

He did so. Ragnok grabbed the parchment, and began to read it. He became white as a freshly painted wall when he read the first words. After reading the whole paper, he gave it to Raxhyr who proceeded to read it as well.

 ** Name _:_ ** **_Raxhyr (formerly Harry James Potter)_ **

**_ Born: _ ** **_7 August 1993 (Nobody); 31 July 1980 (Original Self)_ **

** Race: ** **_Nobody (formerly Human)_**

 ** Father: ** **_James Potter (Original Self) - deceased_**

 ** Mother: ** **_Lily Potter nee Evans (Original Self) - deceased_**

 ** Godfather: ** **_Sirius Black III (Original Self)_**

 ** Godmother: ** **_Alice Longbottom (Original Self)_**

 ** Muggle Guardian: ** **_None (formerly Petunia Dursley nee Evans – illegal)_**

 ** Magical Guardian: ** **_None (formerly Albus Dumbledore – illegal)_**

** Current Titles: **

**_Number XV_ **

** Heir to: **

**_NMA House of Slytherin (Conquest)_ **

**_NMA House of Gryffindor_ **

**_NMA House of Peverell_ **

**_NMA House of Potter (Gryffindor and Peverell Cadet Branch)_ **

**_NMA House of Black_ **

** Vaults: **

**_Slytherin: 86,354,137 Galleons (allowed access)_ **

**_Gryffindor: 72,943,012 Galleons (allowed access)_ **

**_Peverell: 54,600,782 Galleons (allowed access)_ **

**_Potter: 39,120,000 Galleons (allowed access)_ **

**_Black: 47,234,900 Galleons (allowed access)_ **

** Properties: **

**_Hogwarts (2/4) - Unplottable_ **

**_Peverell Island (Peverell Castle) – Unplottable with Family Fidelius_ **

**_Potter Castle – Unplottable with Family Fidelius_ **

**_Potter Cottage – Memorial_ **

** Abilities: **

**_Magic_ **

**_Keyblade Wielding_ **

**_Antimatter Manipulation_ **

So apparently, thanks to his original self, he was rich enough to remodel the entire castle that never was for an absurd amount of times, he had some properties, he was the heir to some wizard Houses. And NOT thanks to his original self, his apparent attribute was Antimatter. For obvious reasons he was neither impressed nor surprised, but there was still a problem. The goblin now knew what he was.

“Mr. Raxhyr…the goblin race is not of this world, so I know what a nobody is but… what happened to your original self?”

Raxhyr looked at Ragnok and answered. “He got his heart ripped out by a Heartless.”

Ragnok gulped and nodded. “Do you wish to claim the lordships?”

Raxhyr pondered. If he claimed the lordships, then he would be able to access the vaults. It was an easy decision.

“Yes I do.” As he said those words, a silver stream of energy appeared around his body and the vanished.

“As you have accepted, you are now Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Peverell and Lord Potter. Since the current Lord Black is still alive you are unable to claim the Black lordship. Any other keys to any of the vaults will be considered invalid.”

Raxhyr nodded, and Ragnok headed towards his desk. “You can now access the vaults freely. Do you wish to make a withdrawal?”

“Yes, I wish to withdraw 500 Galleons from the Potter Vaults.”

Ragnok waved his hand a a small bag filled with coins appeared on top of the desk. Raxhyr looked at the bag, uncertain of how 500 Galleons could fit inside of it. The goblin seemed to understand what Raxhyr was thinking and used a single sentence to explain it.

“It’s bigger on the inside.”

 _“Apparently.”_ He thought.

“Oh, one more thing Mr. Raxhyr. This world…, we call it Terra Prima.”

Raxhyr nodded, grabbed the bag and stored it in an inside pocket of the coat, and left the bank.

* * *

 

Raxhyr had spent a few hours shopping and exploring Diagon Alley. At the same time he gathered information regarding the location and the habits of those who visited the area. He had bought a bag with a interior-enlargement charm, which he used to store the books he bought in one of the shops.

He noticed the streets had now more wizards and he believed he had gathered enough information for this mission. Unfortunately, there had been no Heartless involved. Yet as he thought about that, he heard scream coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw that several Shadows and Yellow Operas had appeared.

Summoning the Keyblade, Raxhyr charged towards the Heartless, having the Emblems as his top priority. Striking at the Yellow Operas, Raxhyr soon released the hearts, and turned his attention to the Shadows. Defeating those as well, he looked around, noticing that the wizards were gaping at him.

He walked away from the main street into a nearby alley and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

 

Raxhyr arrived in his bedroom. Looking around, he sat on the bed and began to write his mission report. He made sure to describe Diagon Alley, what the whole area was meant for, the wizard society, and he also mentioned the Goblins.

After thirty minutes, he finished writing his report and headed towards the Grey Area. Inside were Saix, as usual, a hooded member, who he believed was Xion, and Roxas. He walked towards Saix and delivered the mission report to him.

The man simply nodded and did not respond to him. Internally shrugging, Raxhyr went to sit next to Roxas.

“Hey Raxhyr.”

“Hi Roxas. Where have you been. I thought my mission was with you today?”

“Me too. But Saix wanted me to have an endurance test in the Hall of Empty Melodies.”

“I went to a world called Terra Prima to preform recon. Turns out that was the world where my original self was from.”

“Coincidence?”

“Maybe.”

The two continued to chat for a while, talking about their missions, and about themselves. Raxhyr was ‘surprised’ to know that Roxas had been born without any memories, and wondered what could have caused that. Roxas on the other hand was ‘confused’ when Raxhyr mentioned the secrecy of the wizard society. As they talked they did not notice the arrival of the other members, who had come from their own assignments.

They sat on the couches as well. Luxord, Xigbar, Marluxia and Larxene began to play poker, while Zexion read a book. Laxaeus and Xaldin were quiet on the couch, while Demyx was playing his sitar, something that ‘annoyed’ the rest of those who were present.

After a few moments, Raxhyr lost his patience. Completely forgetting that it wasn’t a wand, he summoned his Keyblade, pointed it at Demyx.

“Silencio.”

A white beam of light shot at Demyx, and before hitting him, it formed an invisible cage that prevented any kind of sound to leave. And while Demyx seemed to not notice what had happened, the others were seemingly relieved.

“You know brat,” said Larxene “I may start to like you.”

* * *

 

**_Raxhyr’s Diary Entry: VII_ **

**_Today I went into a world called Terra Prima. Turns out it was where my ‘Somebody’ lived before he was attacked by the Heartless. I also discovered that the Keyblade can be used in the same way (or at least almost in the same way) as a wand._ **


	6. Opposition and Oblivion

* * *

“Normal Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 6 – Opposition and Oblivion _ **

**The World That Never Was**

Today, Raxhyr was the one who had the endurance test. He had to fight against 5 waves of Nobodies, which would last 3 minutes each. He wondered how they could test his endurance with this kind of test but he made no questions. He stood on the Hall of Empty Melodies, with Saix standing in front of him.

“You may use anything at your disposal, but do try to not cause damage to this place.” said the blue haired Nobody, who would be overseeing the test.

Nodding, Raxhyr summoned his Keyblade, and Saix summoned the Dusks. He began to take them down only with the Keyblade, and after three minutes he had successfully defeated the first wave of Nobodies. He decided to change his combat style for the next round.

Saix summoned the second wave of Dusks, and Raxhyr began to use Earth Magic against them. By using the Keyblade, he required no training on the use of that particular magic. Casting several stunning charms against the Dusks, followed the Full Body-Bind Curse, he managed to stop the Dusks, before finishing them of with the Reductor Curse. This combat pattern continued until the end of the second round. As the third round began, Raxhyr attempted to use a mixture of the Keyblade and Earth Magic, something that he thought was impractical against close opponents such as the Dusks.

As the fourth round began, Raxhyr decided to use the same combat style Roxas had used during their missions together. He had never used this type of magic before, but by observing Roxas, he had learned how it was done. Casting Firaga against the Dusks, Raxhyr weakened the Nobodies before finishing them off. He had now used four combat styles, and for him, only two were acceptable: the Keyblade, and the Keyblade plus (Not Earth) Magic. He also had no intention of using ‘Keyblade Magic’ with ‘Earth Magic’. Besides that, there was only one thing he hadn’t tried yet, and it was using his attribute powers. He had no idea how to use them, so as Saix summoned the Dusks, he used the Keyblade to keep them away, while he attempted to access them.

As he thought he had been unsuccessful, he saw a black-purple circle appear below several of the Dusks. Somewhat in ‘instinct’ he took several steps backwards, and good thing he did because not even a second after doing that, what seemed like a dark purple beam shot out of the ground where the circle was, annihilating his opponents.

Knowing that the test was over, he looked at Saix, whose facial expression hadn’t changed.

“Was it the first time you used those abilities?”

“Yes.”

“I have to inform Lord Xemnas of this development. Your test is over Number XV. You may go. Raxhyr nodded and opened a Corridor to Twilight Town.

* * *

 

**Twilight Town**

Raxhyr had went and bought two ice-creams, in case of Roxas joining him. He had climbed the Clock Tower, and was now eating one ice-cream, with the other on his hand. Wondering if anyone would show up, he did not have to wait long, as he heard a voice calling him from behind.

“Hey Raxhyr!”

Looking around, Raxhyr saw that his blond friend had arrived.

“Hi Roxas!” he said.

As soon as Roxas sat down next to him, Raxhyr gave the other ice-cream to him.

“Thanks.” Roxas said as he grabbed the popsicle “I heard you had an endurance test today.”

“Yeah, I did. What did you do today? Collected hearts?”

“Yeah. Although I worked with Xion today.”

“Number XIV? A he or a she?”

Roxas took a bite out of the ice-cream. “I…I think Xion is a she. I’m not sure as ‘she’ has ‘her’ face covered all the time.”

“Well, so did I before I met you.”

“Yeah…but why did you only remove the hood after you met me?”

Raxhyr was lost at that. He had no idea why he had only removed the hood after meeting Roxas. He could have removed it before or he could have not removed it at all. So why did he do it?

“I…I don’t know. I just…took it off after my first mission with you. I have no idea why though.”

Roxas shrugged. “Maybe it’s not important anyway…I think.”

Raxhyr nodded and took a bite out of his ice-cream. “Maybe.”

* * *

 

**The World That Never Was**

Roxas and Raxhyr had returned from Twilight Town and were now standing in the Grey Area. As the two went to sit in one of the sofas, Raxhyr was approached by Zexion.

“Raxhyr, you have been selected.”

“Selected? For what?”

Zexion raised an eyebrow, and his eyes suddenly widened. “Oh right you haven’t been told. The organization is sending a group of member to a second headquarters called Castle Oblivion.”

“And I was selected?” he sighed “Who are the others?”

“The group consists of Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Laxaeus, Axel, me and you.”

Roxas looked crestfallen but did not say anything.

“What’s the purpose of this…relocation?”

“That is to be discussed when he are in Castle Oblivion Raxhyr.” said the Cloaked Schemer.

The younger Keyblade Wielder mentally rolled his eyes. “Okay.”

Zexion nodded and left, heading towards the other set of sofas.

As Roxas and Raxhyr sat down, the younger of the two noticed that Roxas has a strange look on his face.

“What’s wrong Roxas?”

The other Keyblade Wielder seemed to be depressed. “You and Axel are going to that…Castle Oblivion. So who am I going to have ice-cream with?”

Raxhyr looked at Roxas. He knew that only he or Axel were the ones that Roxas had a good relationship with, meaning that during their stay in Castle Oblivion his blond friend was going to be ‘alone’.

“I’m sure it’s nothing permanent Roxas. We’ll be right back before you know it!”

Roxas smiled at Raxhyr, something that the younger Nobody appreciated. Roxas had been developing a personality of his own, becoming different from the ‘zombie’ he was according to the other members of the Organization.

“You better.”

Raxhyr elbowed Roxas. “Or what?” he asked playfully.

“I’ll hide your book collection.”

“You wouldn’t!?” he gasped in mock horror.

“You want to bet?”

“I think that’s Luxord’s speciality.”

They were brought out of their conversation by a voice that echoed across the entire castle.

**“Number XV is to head to Where Nothing Gathers! Number XV is to head to Where Nothing Gathers!”**

Roxas looked at Raxhyr. “Do you know what it’s for?”

Raxhyr shook his head.

“No. But I’m going to find out.” He said as he opened a portal to the Round Room. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

 

Raxhyr exited the Dark Corridor, only to find Xemnas standing a few feet away from him.

“Saix told me that you have accessed your attribute.”

“Yes Lord Xemnas.”

The Superior of the In-Between looked at Raxhyr as if he could see beyond his body. “Antimatter… the opposite of matter. By mixing the two, you achieve destructive results, but if you are capable of mastering your abilities, then you will have no problem in bringing oblivion to your opponents, without causing collateral damage.”

Raxhyr was paying total attention to the words of Xemnas.

“As for that, Number XV, you shall be known as ‘The Key of Opposition’.”

Raxhyr nodded. “Thank you Lord Xemnas.”

The leader of the Organization looked at Raxhyr, before opening a Corridor and entering it, leaving Raxhyr alone Where Nothing Gathers.

* * *

_**Raxhyr's Diary Entry: VIII** _

_**Today I had to perform an endurance test. It was the first time I used my antimatter based powers. However, I had little control over them. I met Roxas later in Twilight Town where we ate ice-cream. As we RTC, I was informed by Zexion that I was selected to go to a place called Castle Oblivion, but he didn't gave me any details. Roxas however, seemed to have become 'depressed' with the fact that Axel and I had to go there, but I think I managed to cheer him up though.** _


	7. Xion in the Clock Tower

* * *

“Normal Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 7 – Xion in the Clock Tower _ **

**Twilight Town**

Raxhyr had been assigned to clear out the Market District of Twilight Town, while Roxas and Xion were doing a mission of their own close by. Ever since Zexion had informed him that he was going to Castle Oblivion, he had the same question on his mind. Why had he been chosen? Was he not supposed to be out there in other worlds destroying the Heartless to complete Kingdom Hearts? So how did got himself chosen to be one of the next residents of Castle Oblivion?

Zexion told him that his questions would be answered once he was there, so he didn’t have to wait for very long, since they would be going in four days. And there was still the matter of Roxas. He would be leaving his only friend on The World That Never Was, not knowing when he would see him again.

Defeating the remaining Heartless that were present, Raxhyr opened a Corridor to the top of the Clock Tower, and he sat there waiting for Roxas.

* * *

 

Roxas had just completed his mission with Xion, and she had surprised him when she asked him if she could call him by his name. Not only that, but Roxas thought it was possibly the first time she had spoken to anyone. After she left, he bought sea salt ice-cream, and went to the Clock Tower.

As he climbed the Clock Tower, Roxas wondered why Axel hadn’t joined him during the last few days.

 _“Maybe he’s busy with something?”_ he thought.

As he reached the top of the tower, he was able to see someone’s feet on the floor. AS he approached whoever was there, he was met with a sleeping Raxhyr. Roxas assumed that the younger boy had been waiting for him, and fell asleep while doing so. Silently approaching him, Roxas looked closely at Raxhyr’s sleeping face.

The wind was making Raxhyr’s messy hair even messier, while the boy was drooling in his sleep. Roxas chuckled at the sight, and shook the sleeping boy’s shoulder. Groaning, Raxhyr slowly opened his eyes, trying to find who disturbed him. When he saw that the one who had woken him was Roxas, and that said boy’s face was inches away from his one, Raxhyr quickly jolted backwards.

While Roxas was confused by Raxhyr’s actions, said boy felt his face heating up.

“Hum…hello Raxhyr.”

“H-Hi Roxas.” He said while stammering.

“Why is your face all red?” the blond asked.

Raxhyr became confused. He was blushing? Why was he blushing?

“I-I don’t know…”

 _“At least I think I don’t.”_ he added in his mind.

Raxhyr got up from the floor, and sat on the edge of the tower. Roxas sat right next to him, and gave him one of the two ice-creams he had bought.

“Thanks. How did your mission go?”

“It went well. Xion spoke to me.”

“Really?! What did she say?”

“She asked me if she could call me Roxas.”

Raxhyr laughed. “And what did you say?”

“I said she could.” Roxas answered as he took a bite out of his ice-cream. “What about your mission?”

“The same as always.” Raxhyr answered.

The two continued to eat their ice-creams, watching the quiet town beneath them before both went back to the Castle That Never Was.

* * *

 

**The World That Never Was**

The next day, Raxhyr and Roxas were sitting in the Grey Area, wondering why Saix hadn’t showed up yet. They were not the only ones though, except for Xion and Xemnas, the remaining members of the Organization were also waiting for the Luna Diviner to arrive and assign the missions. As they were all distracted, no one noticed when someone entered the room and approached Roxas.

“Good morning Roxas.”

Looking around, the blond boy saw who had spoken to him.

“Xion…?”

“Let’s work hard again today.”

At this point, everyone had turned their heads towards the newcomer. It was possibly the first time they had heard her speak.

“Um…sure. You forgot to put the hood.” He said.

The girl’s eyes widened and raised her hand to her head.

“It must have fallen off during my sleep…” she muttered loud enough for those close to hear.

At that moment, Saix entered the room, and began to assign missions to those present.

“Raxhyr, you are to hunt for Heartless in a new location in Terra Prima.”

“Where?”

“According to Vexen, it is in the grounds of an old castle in a place called Scotland.”

“Did he say the name of the castle?”

“Hogwarts.”

Raxhyr’s eyed became wide. This did not bode well for him. There was a chance of people mistaking him for Harry Potter, and by going near Hogwarts the risk was even greater.

“By your expression, I assume that the place is familiar to you.”

He nodded. “Hogwarts is a school of magic. My original self was a student there.”

“Did he ever saw any Heartless there?” asked Roxas to Raxhyr, who shook his head.

“No. Near Hogwarts is a location called the Forbidden Forest which is inhabited by ‘Dark’ Creatures. But those have to connection with the Darkness or the Heartless. It is just a designation by most of the wizard governments.”

“Even then, Heartless have been detected on the vicinity of the castle. You are to go there, and release the hearts.”

Raxhyr nodded, and Saix turned to Roxas and Xion.

“You two are to head to Twilight Town and deal with the Darkside. I am sure that you will know what it is once you get there.”

Roxas and Xion nodded, and as two Corridors opened, the three entered the respective corridor.

* * *

 

**Terra Prima**

Raxhyr exited the Corridor, and as soon as he hid his face, his eyes fell upon the large castle that stood in front of him.

“I wonder if they are searching for my other self.” he thought “Good luck with that.”

Turning around, Raxhyr headed towards the Forbidden Forest. He walked for several minutes, looking around him to make sure that there were no Heartless stalking him, until he reached a cleating in the forest.

“Seems there’s nothing here. Better look around a little more.”

As he turned around, Raxhyr was struck by something that sent him crashing against one on the trees.

“What the…?”

Looking at where his attacker was, Raxhyr saw what looked like a giant green chameleon with spikes on its back, and on its chest was the Emblem Heartless symbol. Getting up, Raxhyr summoned the Keyblade, and charged towards the creature. But as soon as he got close to it, the lizard vanished. Taking a step backwards, Raxhyr cautiously looked around, trying to find where the Heartless was. He felt movement behind him, and with the Keyblade ready, Raxhyr turned around and struck the Heartless on its head. The creature disappeared again, and this time Raxhyr decided to try and use his power over antimatter to gain the advantage over the green Heartless.

Somehow, several dark purple chains appeared and got hold of the heartless, which was right next to Raxhyr. The effect of the antimatter seemed to cause damage to the Heartless, and with the Heartless restrained and unable to escape. Raxhyr decided to strike again. Seconds later, a heart was on its way to Kingdom Hearts.

As Raxhyr prepared to leave for Twilight Town, a group of Soldiers and Shadows appeared, surrounding Raxhyr. The young Nobody quickly got into a battle stance, and the Shadows jumped towards him. As he fought against the Heartless, Raxhyr was caught unaware by the sound of someone running to his location, and the sound of a Keyblade being summoned. As he defeated the last of the Shadows, Raxhyr’s eyes widened when he saw who the newcomer was.

Minerva McGonagall.

His eyes fell on what she was holding.

_“A Keyblade!? McGonagall has a Keyblade!?”_

The old teacher (which was also a Keyblade Master), having noticed the cloaked stranger that was fighting against the Heartless, decided to attack a group of Soldiers, while the cloaked Raxhyr decided to attack the group that was closer to him. The two defeated the Soldiers, releasing the hearts.

Not wanting to initiate conversation with his original persona’s teacher, Raxhyr ran from the forest clearing, and as soon as he was out of sight, he opened a Corridor of Darkness.

However, back in the clearing, McGonagall was wondering who this Keyblade wielder was and why he or she had ran away, completely oblivious to the fact that had she looked with attention to the Keyblade that the stranger possessed, she would have noticed the similarities with the Keyblade that her former student once wielded.

* * *

 

**Twilight Town**

After the two had defeated the Darkside, Roxas invited Xion to join him in the Clock Tower. He was also waiting for Raxhyr to arrive.

“Here.” He said while giving an ice-cream to Xion.

“What’s this?”

“A reward for doing a good job.”

“A reward…?”

“Try it.”

Xion took a bite out of the ice-cream.

“How do you like it?” asked Roxas.

“It’s sweet…but salty.”

“But it’s good, right?”

“Um…”

“Axel and Raxhyr like this stuff. Axel gave one to me after my first mission, and he said it was called Sea Salt Ice-Cream. I brought Raxhyr here after our second mission together. After that, the two of us came here after completing our missions to eat ice-cream.”

“Sound like you are close.”

“What!?” exclaimed Roxas while blushing. “…yeah. We are.”

“But Axel hasn’t joined me in a while. Raxhyr and I keep company to each other.”

“That sound nice… I wonder if I could be your friend…”

“Yeah, we can all eat ice-cream together.”

“Really? I can’t wait!”

At that moment, a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind them, and a rather exhausted Raxhyr appeared from it, holding an ice-cream on his hand.

“Hey Raxhyr!”

“Hi Roxas!” he then noticed Xion. “Oh! Hello Xion!”

“Um…hi Raxhyr.”

The younger boy sat next to Roxas.

“How was your mission?” he asked the two.

“It was difficult, but Xion managed to defeat the Darkside.”

Said girl beamed at the praise.

“What did it look like?”

Roxas answered. “It was like a giant Shadow with a heart shaped hole on it’s body.”

“And it had yellow eyes and tentacles on its face.” added Xion.

 _“A giant shadow with a heart shaped hole on its body and tentacles on its face? But…I think I remember something like that…but I’m not sure.”_ After a few seconds, realization kicked in. _“I remember now! That weird dream with the Shadows and the weird voice. But how did they get inside his mind?”_

“How was your mission Raxhyr?” asked Xion.

Raxhyr looked at Xion and Roxas. “Oh… I had to defeat a giant green…Heartless thing and a group of Soldiers and Shadows.”

He deliberately left out the part where McGonagall appeared. He wanted to leave certain old faces in the past, no matter their connection to the present. And a Keyblade wielding Minerva McGonagall was certainly one of them.

“Giant green Heartless thing?” asked Roxas with amusement on his voice.

“Yes Roxas. A Giant green Heartless Thing.”

Xion giggled at the behaviour of the two boys.

Suddenly, the three felt the temperature drop, and the wind began to build up.

“What the!?” said Roxas, who was rubbing his shoulders.

“We should get back to the Castle.” Said Xion.

The other two simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Giant green Heartless thing” is actually called a Veil Lizard, a type of Heartless that Roxas fights near the Old Mansion during a mission in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.


	8. Towards Oblivion

* * *

“Normal Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**_[Battle Theme – Boss Name]_ **

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 8 – Towards Oblivion _ **

**The World That Never Was**

It seemed that the year’s strongest cold had not only struck Twilight Town, but also The World That Never Was and many other worlds. All of the organization members that were preforming missions quickly completed them with the intent of returning to the Castle, only to find and equally cold place. Raxhyr had went to his bedroom, searching ways to create heat in his spell books, but unfortunately, he had only found fire-making charms, something that the very books warned not to use in situations such as this one. It seemed that the Great Fire of London had actually begun when a wizard thought it was a good idea to warm his house with an overpowered Incendio Charm.

After several minutes of searching, Raxhyr gave up and went to the Grey Area. Upon entering the room, Raxhyr found all of the Organization (minus Xemnas), sitting around what looked like two wide coffee tables with a large blanket on top of each one and above the blanket was what seemed like the top of the table.

Marluxia, who was sitting at one of the tables, noticed that Raxhyr had entered the room.

“Raxhyr, come and join us.”

“Um…what exactly are those?”

Zexion answered. “It’s a type of heating table called kotatsu. I acquired these during a mission in a place called Japan in Terra Prima.”

Raxhyr sat down next to Roxas, who was drinking tea alongside Marluxia and Larxene, while Axel was eating a Rice Ball, and both Vexen and Xion were reading a book. Marluxia for some reason was covered in flowers. On the other table were Xigbar, Luxord, Laxaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Saix and Xaldin, who were playing poker.

“What were you doing in your room?” asked Roxas.

“I tried to look for some heating spells in some of my spell books. But there were none.”

Larxene looked at him with an odd look. “Spell books? Why would you need spell books?”

The others who were listening were looking at him as well waiting for an answer, until Raxhyr remembered that Earth Magic was different from the magic used in these other worlds.

“Remember that spell I cast at Demyx the other day?”

Larxene nodded.

“That is another type of magic, different from the one you normally use. This magic has its origins on Terra Prima, and from what I know, it can only be used by a select group of people.”

“Then how can you use it? Are you part of that ‘special’ group of people?” asked Vexen

“Not me. However, my Somebody was part of that group. Terra Prima was his homeworld.”

Saix looked at Raxhyr with the same blank look on his face. “You mean that that’s the world where your…original self came from?

Raxhyr nodded. “Yeah. When you sent me on my first mission there, I had no idea what that world was. It was only later that I recognized the area where I appeared.”

Saix returned to the poker game while Raxhyr grabbed an empty cup and filled it with tea.

“Tomorrow we will depart for Castle Oblivion.” stated Marluxia “You better prepare yourself for our stay there Raxhyr.”

The young boy nodded and turned to Roxas. The two began to talk, and sometime later Xion joined the conversation. After a while, Raxhyr decided to lie down for a while. Covering himself with the blanket of the heating table, the young boy was quickly fast asleep. Minutes later, Raxhyr was not the only one who was sleeping, as Roxas joined him shortly thereafter.

Several minutes later, those who were on the first table, except for Roxas and Raxhyr, joined the second table for a new game of poker. However, as Axel got up, he looked at the side of the table where the two Keyblade wielders were. His eyes widened and he had to stifle a laugh at what he was seeing. It seemed that during their sleep, Raxhyr had cuddled up to Roxas, and the older boy had his arm around the younger one.

Larxene looked at what was causing Axel to laugh, and when her eyes fell upon the two boys, she made what looked like a victory dance, and went over to whisper something to Luxord, who acquired a victorious look on his face. Zexion and Demyx however, upon noticing what was causing Larxene and Luxord to become ‘excited’, got a scowl on their faces and reluctantly gave something to the other pair.

However, no one noticed the two figures that were watching the sleeping younger boy, each with a pair of golden eyes.

“He is another…” said one.

“Yes. But the time hasn’t come yet. We have to wait.” the other replied.

The first figure nodded, and both disappeared in a vortex of darkness.

* * *

 

The next day, the group of seven that were to travel to Castle Oblivion were gathering at the Hall of Empty Melodies. Raxhyr was already there, as well as Marluxia, Larxene and Zexion.

“Where are the others...?”muttered Larxene impatiently.

“Be patient. They shall be here soon.” said Marluxia who heard Larxene’s muttering.

Marluxia’s prediction was correct ,as seconds later, the remaining members entered the Hall. Raxhyr noticed that Axel had what looked like a bored expression on his face, while Laxaeus had his serious expression. Vexen on the other hand, seemed to be somewhat nervous. Raxhyr wondered why he was ‘nervous’. They were only going to another base, it’s not like they were doing something that could get them all killed. Right?

“You’re all here. Good.” stated Marluxia “Following _Lord Xemnas’s_ instructions, we shall depart now to Castle Oblivion.”

The others looked quite confidant, even Vexen with his slightly nervous look. Raxhyr wondered if something greater was at work, and if it was, was he going to be part of it.

* * *

 

**Castle Oblivion**

Raxhyr’s initial impression of the Castle was that it was very white, and that the inside and the outside did not match at all. After Zexion had explained to him that their purpose in Castle Oblivion was to experiment with memories and the heart, with the ‘assistance’ of a supposed witch named Naminé, Raxhyr assumed that he knew why he was been sent as well.

He was a Keyblade Wielder. Possessor of the only weapon capable of unlocking hearts.

He was now standing with the others except for Marluxia in a room with a large glass orb. Through the orb, they were able to see what was happening in every part of the castle, and right now, they were watching as a boy, what looked like some sort of duck and what looked like some sort of dog entered the castle. They boy seemed to be somewhat familiar to him, but Raxhyr could not figure out where he had seen him before.

“Who is he?” he asked to no one in particular.

“Another Keyblade Wielder named Sora.” answered Zexion “He was the one who succeeded in defeating Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness.”

“Who?”

“A Heartless that was capable of maintaining a human form and his Somebody’s intelligence.” answered Vexen

Raxhyr turned his attention to the orb. He watched as Marluxia did his theatrics and disappeared from the Entrance Hall, only to appear in the Orb Room. Marluxia then joined them in watching the events unfold in the Orb. The boy, Sora, was now in a version of a world named Traverse Town. Raxhyr watched as he met people from his past, only for them not remember him.

“Is he supposed to some sort of…guinea pig?” he asked.

“Pretty much.” answered Larxene.

Raxhyr wondered what would be the side effects of this ‘experiment’.

“A warning to you Raxhyr. Like all of us, except for Naminé, you will have to confront Sora in combat.” said Marluxia “I would suggest that you head out to the worlds and defeat the Heartless, not only to complete Kingdom Hearts, but also to increase your skill and your strength.”

Raxhyr’s eyes widened at that. He would have to confront another Keyblade wielder in the future, one who was probably more experienced than him. However, Marluxia’s suggestion was appealing to the young Nobody, as he nodded and opened a Corridor of Darkness to another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the Harry Potter Fanon Wikia and the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wikia have now pages related to this fanfic.
> 
> If you want to visit them: harrypotterfanon . wikia wiki/Sacred_Moon
> 
> kingdomheartsfanon . wikia wiki/Sacred_Moon


	9. Another World

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

_-Orb Speech-_

_**[Battle Theme – Boss Name]** _

* * *

_**Chapter 9 – Another World** _

**Corridor of Darkness**

Raxhyr wandered aimlessly inside the Corridor he had opened. There were many worlds out there, and he wanted to battle against the Heartless in a world that wasn't called Twilight Town or Terra Prima. He walked and walked, until something caught his attention.

There was a strange circular portal in the corridor, one that seemed to be leaking out darkness from it. Raxhyr approached the portal, and as he looked at it, he could see what looked like a beach of some sort.

"I wonder where this leads?" he wondered out loud.

Shrugging, Raxhyr decided to investigate, and putting on his hood, he entered the portal.

* * *

**Olympian Camps**

As he exited the Corridor of Darkness, Raxhyr decided to look around his surroundings. As he looked at the sky, he could see that the sun had already descended, indicating that night-time was approaching. Summoning his Keyblade, Raxhyr walked around familiarizing himself with his surroundings. If there were Heartless here, then knowing the location would be an advantage.

As he walked around, he began to see things in the distance. As he approached whatever those things were, Raxhyr realized that the 'things' were in fact people. Teenagers to be more precise. Teenagers in what looked like armour, while others were wearing orange shirts. There were several cabins with different colours and distinct features, and what looked like an old house with a porch. Also in the distance was what seemed to be a pine tree with some sort of dragon and an arch.

" _Where in the name of Kingdom Hearts am I?"_ he thought.

As he looked closely, Raxhyr was able to see some sort of near invisible barrier around the area. However, he was not able to observe anything else, as he was distracted by a sound coming from behind him.

Turning around, Raxhyr saw that what had caused the sound was the appearance of a Neoshadow heartless. Summoning the Keyblade, Raxhyr prepared himself to attack the creature. What he was not expecting, was for the Neoshadow to run towards an area near the pine tree.

Chasing after the Heartless, Raxhyr wondered why the change in behaviour in the Heartless. They normally would attack him on sight, but this one was running away and heading towards the dragon. Why?

As the heartless stopped in a zone that could be considered safe, Raxhyr jumped towards it with the intent of slashing it. But as he descended, the Neoshadow vanished in a black pool.

"What the?!"

This was not normal. Why was the Heartless behaving like this? It was then that Raxhyr heard a massive noise coming from behind him. Looking around, he saw the familiar form of what he knew was called a Darkside.

* * *

_**[Destiny's Force – Darkside]** _

Not only had the Darkside, but also a squad of Soldiers. It was then that Raxhyr began to link the dots. This was some sort of ambush that the heartless had arranged. But how? They didn't have the intelligence required to formulate this sort of plan.

The Darkside smashed the ground with its fist, creating a black-purple vortex around it. From it, several Shadows appeared, and charged at Raxhyr with the Soldiers. The Keyblade wielder slashed at the heartless as they came towards him, never forgetting that there was a colossal heartless in front of him.

The amount of heartless was enough that some actually managed to hit him a few times. He decided to back away a little from the creatures.

"Heal!" said the Keyblade wielder as he raised the Keyblade upwards, the magic healing his body. He then pointed the Keyblade at the Shadows and the Soldiers.

"Fire!"

A ball of fire was shot from the tip of the Keyblade, hitting three of the Heartless. Raxhyr ran towards them, and with the Keyblade, he managed to defeat some of them, releasing the Hearts of the Soldiers, while the Shadows simply vanished into darkness. The Darkside still had its fist on the ground, and Raxhyr jumped towards it and struck it a few times, until the Darkside raised it from the ground.

A dark energy appeared in the heart-shaped hole in its chest, and from it, several dark homing missiles were shot at Raxhyr.

"Guard!"

A barrier appeared in front of Raxhyr, protecting him from the projectiles. The dark energy vanished, and the Darkside slammed the ground with its fist again, creating another pool of darkness. Raxhyr jumped to the arm and climbed it, striking the head of the Darkside with the Keyblade several times. As he jumped down, he destroyed the Shadows that had spawned from the pool, and watched as the Darkside prepared to unleash another wave of projectiles. Raxhyr ran towards the legs of the creature, and struck it several times, before the projectiles were sent at him.

"Guard!"

Another barrier had appeared, protecting the Nobody from the missiles. Quickly turning around, Raxhyr struck the Heartless with the Keyblade again, until the creature fell into the ground and vanished into darkness.

_**[Boss end – Darkside]** _

* * *

While there were no more Heartless on the area, Raxhyr heard the footsteps of someone coming towards where he was. Turning around, he saw that a group made of the same teenagers he had saw earlier had come from the archway near the pine tree.

" _Of course that a giant heartless wouldn't go unnoticed."_ he thought.

The teenagers had different weapons with them, some carrying swords while others had bows. Raxhyr wondered what kind of world was this.

A teenager with black hair and green eyes was the first to address Raxhyr.

"Who are you and what was that thing?"

Raxhyr dismissed his Keyblade, which led to the teenagers to look at his hand.

"That thing was a Heartless." He replied to the older boy. " And me…I'm nobody."

A blond girl frowned. "What do you mean with 'nobody'. You must at least have a name."

For a few seconds, Raxhyr stayed in silence, while the others were looking at him with wary looks. He then sighed.

"Raxhyr."

"That's your name? It's weird."

Raxhyr huffed.

"I like it."

Raxhyr noticed that it was already night. Deciding that he didn't want any kind of confrontation, he opened a Corridor of Darkness. The teenagers took a step backwards when they saw it.

"What the Hades is that?"

Under the hood, Raxhyr smirked.

"My way out."

And with that, he walked into the Dark Corridor, leaving behind a group of confused teenagers.

* * *

**Castle Oblivion**

Raxhyr had arrived in the Orb Room. Inside, there were only Axel, Marluxia and Larxene.

"Hey! Look who's back!" exclaimed Axel.

"Missed me?" he asked jokingly while lowering the hood.

"Of course we did Raxhyr. What would we do without our youngest Keyblade wielder with us?"

Raxhyr snorted.

"Speak for yourself Axel. The kid could have stayed away for a few more hours."

Both Axel and Raxhyr rolled their eyes at Larxene's common behaviour.

The Keyblade wielder turned his attention to the Orb, showing the progress of Sora. The boy was almost leaving the Traverse Town area. It seemed that during the time he had spent inside the Corridor of Darkness, Sora had progressed smoothly through Traverse Town. As the boy finally left the artificial location, Raxhyr saw a hooded Marluxia appear in front of him and his two companions.

 _-Well, Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?-_ Marluxia asked

 _-Yeah, it was good to see everyone. But what do you really want from me?-_ asked the boy.

_-What do you have to give?-_

"My time to shine." said Axel, who disappeared from the Orb Room, only to appear in the First Floor Exit Hall.

_-Hello!-_

Raxhyr snorted at Axel's introduction

 _-What do you want?-_ asked Marluxia

_-No hogging the hero.-_

Raxhyr saw as Marluxia tossed Axel a card.

_-Perhaps you'd like to test him.-_

_-Perhaps I would.-_ replied Axel.

As Marluxia disappeared from the Exit Hall, and appeared in the Orb Room, his eyes immediately fell upon Raxhyr.

"Have you made any progress Raxhyr?"

The young Nobody shrugged.

"I think I accidentally found a new world, and fought a Darkside there."

"Describe it."

"The place where I appeared looked like some sort of beach with some small houses in the distance. There was also a strange arch with weird letters on it."

Marluxia looked thoughtful "I shall keep it in mind. But now I need to speak to you in private."

Raxhyr raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing at all." said the older Nobody "But I believed that it is time to inform you of something."

"What exactly?" he said with suspicion.

Marluxia gestured for Raxhyr to follow him, and both left the Orb Room and entered a corridor.

"What do you know of the Organizations plans?" asked Marluxia.

Raxhyr was confused by this question, but answered anyway.

"The Organization goals are to become complete by using a Kingdom Hearts made by the hearts of man."

"That's a basic explanation, but yes, you are correct. And how do you feel about Xemnas?"

"Xemnas? I…I'm not sure." said Raxhyr "I've only met him twice, but I have no…definite opinion about him."

Marluxia nodded.

"What do you know about Nobodies and Heartless?"

"Just the basics. Nobodies are what remains of those of strong wills who lost their hearts to darkness, and Heartless are creatures made of darkness from people's hearts."

"Once again you are correct. As you know, Heartless are divided into two groups, Pureblood and Emblem. While Pureblood Heartless are born naturally, Emblem Heartless are the result of an experiment. A Somebody consists of a body, a soul which animates the body, and the heart which apparently is responsible for the composure of memories, emotions, will, goals, ambitions, and other things. At one point in the lives of our Somebodies, they either had their Hearts stolen by Heartless, were unlocked by a Keyblade, or were simply consumed by their own darkness."

Raxhyr shivered. He remembered from Harry's memories how it felt to have the Hearts ripped out of your chest.

"As the Heart is consumed by the darkness, the body and the soul either wither away, or…if the Somebody had a strong heart and will, then the soul will begin to animate the body, creating us, Nobodies."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Xemnas?"

"I'm getting there. Do you know who Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness is?"

"Zexion and Vexen mentioned him. They said he was a Heartless who remained intelligent and was defeated by Sora."

"And do you know who was Ansem's Somebody?"

Raxhyr shook his head.

"He was named Xehanort. One of the Apprentices of Ansem the Wise, the ruler of a currently destroyed world named Radiant Garden. His ultimate fate is unknown to me, but all I know is that he was betrayed by his apprentices and banished to the Realm of Darkness."

"Xehanort's heartless adopted Ansem's name?"

"Indeed. Try to figure out who is Xehanort's nobody."

Raxhyr became lost in thought.

" _Xehanort's nobody? Assuming he is part of the Organization, then he would have to continue using his somebody's name, since it already has an X. But what if…Xehanort…Ansem…if I add an X to Ansem and scramble the letters then…oh you have got to be kidding me!"_

"Xemnas?! Xemnas is Xehanort's nobody?"

Marluxia smiled "Correct Raxhyr. I assume you what to know why I am telling this to you?"

"Yes."

"Well… the Organization's goals are those you mentioned, but some in the Organization have started to believe that Xemnas true goals are not the ones he talks about."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Xemnas constantly preaches about how a Nobody is unable to feel emotions, and that the only way to become complete is to unite with Kingdom Hearts. However, a secret research by Vexen and Zexion has revealed to us that even if a Nobody lacks a heart, they slowly begin to develop one."

Raxhyr's eyes widened.

"W-What? H-How?"

"It is unknown to us. But the research, focused on you, Roxas and Number XIV has brought into conclusion that a Nobody can both develop a Heart, and after a certain period of time, we can actually begin to feel emotions."

"Then…then what's the point of Kingdom Hearts?" he asked slightly outraged and having deep inside him a little remnant of scepticism.

"That's exactly what we both want to find out and prevent." said Marluxia "According to Vexen, Zexion and Laxaeus, Xehanort was extremely obsessed with the Heart during his days as an apprentice of Ansem."

"How do they know that?" he asked.

"Their Somebodies were Ansem's apprentices as well, alongside Xigbar and Xaldin's somebodies. We suspect that Xigbar is working alongside Xemnas, but the others are oblivious to his true intentions."

They remained silent for a few moments, and it was Raxhyr who decided to break it.

"So…what do you want with me?"

"I…no, we want you to join us in adjusting the organization's leadership."

"In other words, you what me to join you in your plan to overthrow Xemnas."

For less than five seconds, no one spoke.

"Count me in."

Marluxia smiled victoriously.

* * *

**Terra Prima**

"First Harry Potter disappears, and now this! I am telling you Dumbledore, at this rate, this will escalate into a full blown catastrophe!"

Cornelius Fudge was not amused.

Ever since those dark creatures started to appear in the Wizarding World, people had begun to demand action against them. He remembered when he saw the article in the Daily Prophet, as it described the attack in Diagon Alley and how a strange cloaked figure destroyed them with a strange weapon.

"I have no idea of what you want me to do Cornelius." said the old Headmaster "I've never encountered these creatures before, and today was the first time I saw them first-hand. We both have to be grateful that Minerva was there though."

The transfiguration professor sat next to the minister, wondering how things had come to this.

"Indeed Minerva. And you still haven't explained to us what that weapon you used is really called." said the Minister

"It's called a Keyblade. And those creatures that attacked us are called the Heartless." said the Keyblade Master, remembering how the Heartless had ambushed them outside the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Were you the one that stopped the attack in the Alley?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course not. I was here when it happened." responded the Professor "Until now I was only present in three attacks."

"Three?"

"Yes. The one today, another in the forest, and…"

"And?" asked Dumbledore

"And another in Surrey."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt dread.

"Please tell me Harry wasn't involved."

"He was." she said in a low tone, near a whisper.

"Then why didn't you say something?" asked the Minister, while Dumbledore seemingly became older in his chair "Do you know where he went?"

"Nowhere." she answered "The Heartless got to him first. I didn't say anything because I thought it was a bad idea to cause panic."

"You mean he's dead?" whispered the Minister horrified.

Minerva sighed "The Heartless are creatures made of darkness that seek out hearts to consume. Not the blood pumping organ, but one of the things that compose a being, alongside the body and the soul. Those that attacked us were a type of Heartless named Emblem Heartless, at least according to an old friend of mine named Yen Sid. Like me, Mr. Potter was capable of wielding a Keyblade, but one of the Heartless attacked him from behind, and ripped out his Heart. And without the heart to sustain them, the body and the soul faded away."

"Faded away…" said Dumbledore "If there is an afterlife, then that means that he won't have it?"

Minerva nodded.

"But there is also the possibility of his soul continuing to animate the body, creating a Nobody. But for all intents and purposes, Mr. Potter is dead."

"A Nobody?"

"It…something that does not really exist, yet it does. If the Ministry were to classify it, then it would have to be as an amortal 'being' and not as a proper creature. According to Yen Sid, a Nobody is created only if a Somebody had a strong will and a strong heart. The stronger the Heart, the more human they look, until it reaches the point where they possess the exact same appearance as their original selves. They can't feel any kind of emotions though, and if Yen Sid is correct, there exists a group of human-like Nobodies who call themselves the Organization."

"You think that Mr. Potter may have become one of those…Nobody things?"

"Maybe. During the attack on the forest I encountered another Keyblade Wielder that might have been Mr. Potter's nobody. He had the height of a young teenager, but his head was covered with a hood."

The Minister sighed.

"All things considered, I think it's better to call of the search for Mr. Potter." said Fudge "I shall contact you later Albus."

The Minister left the school, and with him, was a small bug that had listened to the whole conversation.


	10. Start of Darkness

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

_-Orb Speech-_

_**[Battle Theme – Boss Name]** _

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Start of Darkness** _

**Twilight Town**

Raxhyr had decided to travel once again to Twilight Town, considering that it was one of the few places where the Heartless were of a moderate strength. The fact that he would have to battle against Sora was still pressuring him to become stronger, so that he would perhaps be capable of defeating the other Keyblade Wielder.

Looking around, he saw that the streets were empty, and the stores were already closed. Walking around the town, Raxhyr found himself disappointed by the lack of Heartless. But as he prepared to enter a narrow alley, he crashed against someone. Looking towards the person, he recognized who it was.

"Xion?"

"Uh? Oh! Hello Raxhyr." she said "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find Heartless to fight against. No such luck though."

"Yeah…sorry about that…"

Raxhyr raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

Xion shrugged.

"It was my mission."

Raxhyr sighed.

"Anyway, how's Roxas?"

"Erm…"

Raxhyr narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Roxas passed out during a mission. He hasn't woken up yet."

Raxhyr's eyes widened in concern.

"How long has he been asleep?" he asked.

"It happened the day after you left."

Raxhyr began to walk around, wondering what could have happened.

"If you don't mind, keep an eye on him Xion."

"Sure. It's what I've been doing anyway."

"Thanks." he said, smiling towards the girl.

"You're welcome." she said.

Raxhyr then opened a Dark Corridor.

"Since there are no more Heartless around here, then perhaps I should go to another place. Goodbye Xion."

"See you Raxhyr."

Raxhyr entered the Dark Corridor, leaving behind him Twilight Town.

* * *

**Terra Prima**

Rita Skeeter was rather pleased with herself, and slightly disturbed by what she had…overheard when the Minister had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. The contents of that conversation would shake the Wizarding World, especially since the Boy-Who-Lived was involved in said conversation, except not in a good way. And so now, Rita was sitting on the Leaky Cauldron, wanting to see for herself the reactions of the readers of the Daily Prophet to the front page news. She quickly looked at the introduction, pleased with her own work.

* * *

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED IS GONE** _

_by Anonymous_

_Yes my dear readers, the title of this article is unfortunately very true, at least according to my sources. It appears that our young saviour has met his end, but not at the hands of some dark wizard or a You-Know-Who sympathizer. It was instead at the hands of the same creatures that attacked Diagon Alley a few days ago, and were destroyed by a mysterious stranger in a black cloak. From what my sources have told me, young Mr. Potter was attacked on Surrey, near his home by this group of creatures, whose name has been revealed to be 'the Heartless'. But these creatures did not simply kill Mr. Potter, they made him disappear. You may be asking how such a thing happened, and I shall reveal it to you._

_My sources have reported that the creatures ripped out a part of Mr. Potter's very being, his heart. Not the organ which keeps us alive, but something else. And so, without the heart to sustain him, our saviour's body faded away, leaving nothing behind. However, I have been informed that when such a thing happens, the body and soul may continue to exist, but in a form called a Nobody. However, the Nobodies seem to be unable to feel any kind of emotion, and only those that had strong wills before losing their hearts are able to become a Nobody. I was also told that the stronger the heart and the will, the more human-like the Nobody will be, to the point where it has no differences from its original self, called a Somebody._

_I ask you, dear readers, do you think that Mr. Potter may have faded away, never to return? Or perhaps he was reborn as one of these emotionless creatures? And of these creatures, do you think that the ministry will be able to protect us from them?_

* * *

As Rita looked around, she saw that the people inside the Leaky Cauldron were already speaking to each other in a panic like way. After all, if Harry Potter, a boy who defeated as a baby one of the most dangerous dark wizards in the history of Britain, had fallen to these creatures, then what kind of chance would they have?

* * *

**Castle Oblivion**

Returning from another world, Raxhyr entered the Orb Room through a Dark Corridor, its single inhabitant being Marluxia, observing the orb, but noticing Raxhyr's return.

"Raxhyr, have you been collecting more hearts?"

"Of course." said the young Nobody "Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"When you asked me to join you, you mentioned 'the others'." Said Raxhyr "Who exactly are they?"

"Besides us, the others who wish to see Xemnas overthrown are Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion."

"What about Axel?" asked Raxhyr "If he doesn't know, isn't it dangerous for him to be around us?"

"I believe that Axel was sent under Xemnas's orders to root out any traitors amongst those sent to this place." explained Marluxia "He is like a stone inside a shoe, or a rotten petal in a rose."

" _That's a strange way to put it."_ thought Raxhyr.

"What about in the Castle That Never Was?" questioned Raxhyr "Do we have supporters in there on just here?"

"At the moment, we have none. But I suspect that once we unveil Xemnas's true goals, we shall be able to turn them to our side. Perhaps even Axel, despite his current objectives."

But then Marluxia had an idea.

"Say Raxhyr…you and Roxas are rather close aren't you?"

"W-What? We're just friends, nothing more!" said the young Nobody, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"No need to be so defensive." replied the other one "If you two are _just friends_ , as you claim, then perhaps you will be able to convince him somehow to join our side."

"I don't think that will work right now." he said.

"Why not?"

"A while ago, I went to Twilight Town, and met Xion there. She told me that during a mission Roxas passed out and hasn't woken up yet."

Marluxia seemed to become rather interested at this piece of information.

"Did she tell you when he passed out?"

"She said that it was the day right after we left, when that Sora kid arrived at the Castle."

"Interesting…"mumbled Marluxia.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Perhaps…but it is just a theory."

"Then what is it?"

Marluxia pointed at the orb, showing Sora once again.

"That boy, Sora, is not a normal Keyblade Wielder." said Marluxia "He once sacrificed his own heart to the darkness in order to save a friend of his."

"What? Then how can he still exist?"

"We are not sure." replied the pink-haired man "But as it happens with all Somebodies who possess strong hearts, when he lost his heart, he was split into a Heartless and a Nobody."

"He became a Nobody as well? But…it must have been a minor one, right?"

"Not at all. Simply add an X to Sora's name and you'll figure it out."

"Sora with an X…if he has an X in his name then it means that he is part of the Organization." he thought "But that means that…no…"

"Roxas is Sora's nobody?" he realized "Roxas is Sora's nobody? But how is that possible? Sora is right there, his body, heart…everything!"

"Well…what the heart is certainly there, but his original body and soul aren't."

"But…Roxas and Sora are very different, not just in personality but in appearance."

"Unlike us, Roxas has no memories from Sora, and due to the fact that Sora only spent a while as a Heartless, Roxas's appearance became slightly different from his original self."

"Then what is…that thing down there?" asked Raxhyr.

"That is nothing more that Sora's heartless taking on a human form, and possessing all of Sora's memories." responded Marluxia "Much like Ansem did, except that Sora is unaware of it. I am sure that he has not even heard about Nobodies."

Raxhyr began to think, and creating a few theories.

"So when Sora entered Castle Oblivion and Naminé began to mess with his memories, Roxas may have been affected by it."

"Your theory is perhaps the most plausible." approved Marluxia.

"So Roxas will only awaken when the experiment is over?"

"If that theory is the correct one, then yes."

"Then how long will this experiment last?"

"Until Sora reaches the top floor, which hopefully won't take much long."

That was also something that Raxhyr hoped for. But then Raxhyr began to wonder what his Heartless counterpart looked like, and he soon became lost on his thoughts.

* * *

A few days had passed, and over that time, Raxhyr continued to collect Hearts on worlds such as Twilight Town, Terra Prima and Olympian Camps, all of them without getting caught by any of its inhabitants. When Raxhyr looked at his calendar he realized that today was supposed to be the first day of school at Hogwarts. If he was correct, then the people of the Wizarding World would perhaps be already aware that Harry Potter had disappeared mysteriously.

It was during these days that Vexen had been 'destroyed' by Axel. Luckily, Raxhyr and Marluxia had planned ahead.

* * *

"What exactly do you propose?" asked Zexion.

"You can produce illusions, right?"

"Illusions are my attribute Raxhyr, so it's obvious that I can produce them."

"Then perhaps if we are correct, and Axel will first eliminate Vexen, then you can make him believe that he has eliminated the real Vexen."

"And where would Vexen go?" asked Marluxia "Axel is in this Castle with the rest of us as well."

"He could go to one of my properties."

"You have properties?" asked Zexion with curiosity "Where?"

"In Terra Prima." answered the younger of the tree "My original self was the son of a…noble, and so when his father died, he inherited the lands, the wealth and the title his father had. Now, however, I am the one who has them."

That provided an advantage and opportunity that their opponents would be unaware of.

"But what about that room in the Castle That Never Was?" questioned Vexen "The one with our 'gravestones'."

"I have already solved that issue." said Marluxia "You won't have to concern yourself with it."

"Remember Vexen, if Axel decides to get rid of you, make sure that you transport yourself immediately to here so that Raxhyr can send you to his place." said Zexion.

"I'm not an idiot Zexion." Replied Vexen "I know what to do. Just make sure you do your part."

* * *

**Terra Prima**

The six belonging to the anti-Xemnas conspiracy came out of the Dark Corridor, into an island far from the coast of England. The island itself was neither small nor big, but it was large enough for a village to be constructed and still have enough space left. Nevertheless, there was no village on the island, only an old fortress which had been long abandoned by the Potter family when their new home in Hogsmeade had been built.

"That's supposed to be our secret base?" asked Larxene "It's a bunch of ruins."

"I have to agree with Larxene." Said Zexion "Whatever was there no longer can be used."

"That means that the protection wards are still in place." said Raxhyr "Or at least some of them. They don' see you as magic users from this world, so you are unable to see the actual castle. However…"

Raxhyr snapped his fingers, willing the wards to allow the other Nobodies to see past them.

"…I can allow you to see it."

And where was once a bunch of ruins, was now the fortress which had once belonged to Ignotus Peverell's branch of the family.

"Well…that's rather strange." said Larxene.

"Shall we?" asked Raxhyr to the rest.

-line break-

The interior of the castle was rather rustic, with few hints of luxury, and Raxhyr wondered why the castle was in such a state if the Potter family had a great wealth.

" _Go to the library…"_ whispered a voice on his head.

Raxhyr wondered where the voice had come from, but he began to look for the library, until he entered the room. It was extremely dusty, and there were cobwebs everywhere. The furniture was all covered with old blankets, possibly to protect it from something

" _Behind the portrait of the ancestor…"_ whispered the voice again _"…it is protected by the dead."_

Raxhyr looked around, until he realized that there was something on the wall that was covered by one of the blankets. He went towards it, and removed the blanket, revealing a large portrait of a man and a cat sleeping. Raxhyr noticed that it was one of the magical paintings.

"Erm…Raxhyr, why is that painting moving?" asked Vexen.

"It's one of the things made by the wizards of this world." explained Raxhyr "And some paintings like these serve as doors to hidden rooms."

Raxhyr looked at the painting, and attempted to wake up the man.

"Excuse me!"

The man merely grumbled in his sleep.

"…password..?"

"Erm…protected by the dead?"

It seemed that the answer was the correct one, as the painting opened as a door would and gave them passage into the interior chamber.

"I wonder what's in there." said Marluxia.

Inside the room was a spiral staircase, leading into the depths of the castle. They went down for a while, until they reached a room with a small obelisk and a dusty tome which Raxhyr opened.

"What does it say?" asked Lexaeus.

"It seems that this castle was designed by the same man that designed the school of Hogwarts, and that this room serves as the control chamber for its…interior."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Larxene.

"It means that the obelisk controls the interior layout of this castle. If I wanted, I could turn the interior of this place into an exact copy of the Castle That Never Was, with no change to the castle's exterior."

"I don't think that an exact copy is required, but just a likeness of it." said Zexion.

Raxhyr looked at the book again, and read the instructions. It seemed that he had to touch the obelisk with his hands, and think about the changes he wanted to apply to the fortress. He did so, and moments later, the room was filled with a bright light, and everything changed around them.

* * *

And so when for some reason Axel decided to eliminate Vexen, the others had already made their move. With both Sora and the other Nobody believing that Vexen was out of the picture, Raxhyr took Vexen to the castle where the Nobody began to live until they could finally take down Xemnas.

Which hopefully would be soon enough.

* * *

When Raxhyr had left the castle, instead of heading straight to Castle Oblivion, he decided to take a stroll next to the old fortress. It was nearly night-time on Terra Prima, and he began to wonder when he would be able to finally face Sora in combat.

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard movement near him.

"Who is there?" he asked.

There was no answer.

"I ask again, who is there?"

But this time, he received an answer, and it was in the form of a glowing light heading straight towards him, before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *


	11. REWRITE NOTE

I have decided to "abandon" this story and rewrite it under the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> The Keyblade Harry wields appeared on Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and is called Rejection of Fate.
> 
> Like my concurrent fanfic King of Kings, Ruling over Rulers (a normal Harry Potter fanfic), I have base plot of this story planned out. I may however add some things such as "side" pairings.
> 
> While the plot of 358/2 Days is the same, I use elements from both the manga and the game in this fic.
> 
> This fanfic was originaly posted on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
